This invention relates to connectors for metal clad or shielded cables and/or electrical metal tubes or conduits and, more particularly, to such cable/conduit connectors which provide information regarding the connections of the wires contained therein.
In the construction fields, wherein commercial and residential buildings are constructed and/or renovated, it is typical for electrical power to be brought into the building at one particular location and distributed from that location to the rest of the building. In order to achieve this power distribution, one or more junction boxes are employed which receives the main power and allows the power to be routed to the numerous locations throughout the building where power is needed.
In order to achieve the desired power distribution throughout the building, long lines of electrical metal tubes or conduits (EMT) and/or metal clad cables and/or armored cables are distributed throughout the building, with each of the conduits or cables having one end originating at the junction box. As is well known in this industry, the conduits or cables incorporate similar external constructions, while internally incorporating a wide variety of different types of conductors or wires. Since the electrical wires themselves vary greatly in diameter or gauge, depending upon the power requirements being satisfied, it is typical for similar wires to be retained in a conduit or single metal clad cable. As a result, numerous conduits or metal clad cables extend from the junction box to numerous locations throughout the building, with each conduit or cable serving a particular general purpose.
In this regard, in order to satisfy the wide variety of needs in a typical building, such as fire alarm systems, HVAC systems, data comm systems, health care facilities (HCF) systems, lighting fixtures, and the like, numerous different conduits or cables are employed, each of which contain a particular wire type for a particular application. By distributing the conduits or cables throughout the building, all of the electrical needs throughout the building are satisfied.
In regard to the typical cables being employed, the most common type of cable employed in the building industry is the metal-clad (type MC) cable. This cable is factory assembled with one or more insulated circuit conductors, with or without optical fiber members, enclosed in an armor of interlocking metal tape or smooth or corrugated metallic sheath. Each electrical conductor within the cable is individually insulated and can be copper, copper-clad aluminum, or aluminum. The metallic covering of the type MC cable typically comprises a smooth tube, a metallic sheath, a corrugated metallic sheath, or interlocking metal tape armor. The interlocking metal tape armor type MC cable is required to have a bare or insulated equipment grounding conductor in addition to any other conductors within the cable.
Another common cable type found in the building industry is the armored (type AC or type HCF) cable. Typically, this cable is constructed in the manner similar to the type MC.
Recently, manufacturers of metal clad and armored cables or installers have employed color coding in order to distinguish the different types of cables and designate the particular type of wires contained in the cables. Prior to use of color coding, the cables were virtually identical to each other, with no visual distinctions being available to inform electrical installers or building inspectors of the precise wire content within the cable. However, by employing color coding formed either on the cable itself or on labels placed around the cable by self-adhesive stickers, markings, and the like, easy identification of the various cables has been achieved.
Although this color coding designation on the cable has been beneficial to the industry during the construction process, once the wiring has been installed and inspected and the wires covered over with wallboard, paneling, and the like, the color-coded cabling is no longer visible and the benefit provided by the color coding is lost.
Once a building is completely constructed, one major purpose for color-coded cabling is no longer applicable. However, it has been found that problems have developed with power transmission or with wiring breakages which require an electrical contractor to identify a particular cable type. Unfortunately, it is impossible to trace the wiring or know which wires coming into the junction box serve which particular type of electrical needs.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a conduit and/or cable connecting member constructed for securely retaining and affixing an electrical metal tube or metal clad cable to a junction box and/or outlet box while also providing visually distinctive indicia formed thereon for informing the user of the precise connections to which the electrical wires retained therein have been secured.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conduit and/or cable connecting member having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being installed in any desired junction box and/or outlet box with complete assurance that any inspector and/or user will be capable of immediately identifying the precise connections made by wires without requiring access to any other material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a conduit and/or cable connecting member having the characteristic features described above which greatly expands the information known to any inspector and/or user after all of the wires and conduits have been fully installed and covered by walls and panels.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
By employing the present invention, all of the difficulties and failings of the prior art have been overcome and an easily employed, convenient system is achieved for quickly and easily designating the precise wires associated with a particular type of conduit and/or cable and its color-coded designation or electrical conduit and the wire types mounted therein. In this way, the inability of existing technology has been eliminated.
In accordance with the present invention, a conduit and/or cable connecting member having an otherwise generally conventional construction incorporates visually distinctive and readily identifiable indicia formed on a portion of the connector and/or associated locking member to immediately inform any user, consumer, or inspector of the precise electrical wires and circuit connections associated with the cable and/or conduit affixed thereto. By incorporating the visually distinctive and readily identifiable indicia on the portion of the connector mounted in the junction box and/or cable box, any user, installer, building inspector, etc. is able to immediately recognize and understand the precise electrical connections for the wires associated with the metal clad cables or conduit affixed to the connector, since the portion of the connector displaying the indicia remains visible after final installation of walls, panels, etc. has been completed.
In the prior art, any individual opening an outlet box and/or junction box for inspecting or correcting any electrical problems is faced with a complete lack of knowledge regarding the type of wires housed therein and/or the connections or electrical circuits to which the wires extend. However, by employing the present invention, complete information of all such connections and electrical circuits becomes immediately evident to any individual by merely observing the indicia formed on the terminating and/or mounting end of the connector and/or the locking member associated therewith. In this way, all of the prior art inabilities are eliminated and any such individual is now empowered with complete knowledge of the entire electrical system by merely observing the visual indicia formed on the connectors and/or locking members.
In the present invention, any desired indicia can be employed. Preferably, however, the indicia comprises one or more selected from the group consisting of color, designs, logos, pictures, and alpha-numeric designations.
As is fully detailed herein, the present invention is equally applicable to all connectors, whether employed for mounting electrical metal clad or armored cables to junction boxes and/or outlet boxes or for mounting electrical metal tubes or conduits to junction boxes and/or outlet boxes. Regardless of the manner in which the electrical wires are extended through the building, the connectors associated therewith all benefit from incorporating thereon the readily identifiable and visually distinctive indicia of the present invention.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacture possessing the features, properties, and the relation of elements which will be exemplified in the article hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.